oyejassiedisneyindiafandomcom-20200214-history
Subbu Malhotra
Sabhya "Subbu" Malhotra 'is one of the main characters in ''Oye Jassie. He is a 10-year-old boy who was adopted by the Malhotra family and born in Sri Lanka He is very nice, caring, and naive. He is the owner of Sri Premchand after bringing her from Sri Lanka. Subbu is portrayed by Ved Tarde. About Subbu Subbu,an intelligent and gentle boy born (and raised for ten and a half years) in Sri Lanka and the newest addition of the Malhotra family. He is imbued with the culture of his beloved homeland, but is thrilled with his new life in India. He is the second-youngest of the Malhotra children. In Season 1, he seems to spend most of his time with Rocky, but appreciates his sisters the same. He starts dating Pagli Pooja. It is revealed that on Tia's recent Ghar Pravesh Din (a day the Ma;hotra family celebrates on the anniversary of when each kid was adopted) that the Malhotra family originally though he was going to be a baby (his paperwork stated he was born in 2011, not 2001 like he actually was) which greatly upsets him because it makes him feel like he's not really wanted. However, Subbu later realizes how much his family loves him after they express it to him. He also spends time with his lizard Sri Lanka which he brought from Sri Lanka. In Season 2, he realizes that "Sri" Premchand is actually a "Shrimati" Premchand. He also learns that Rocky isn't the only sibling he has to spend time with. He starts hanging out with his sisters more, especially Tia. History Subbu is originally from Sri Lanka before being adopted by the Malhotra family a month before the events in Mumbai, New Nanny. It was revealed in Ghar Pravesh Din that Rahul and Riesha originally thought they were adopting a baby due to a typo on his birth certificate. He is eager to learn Indian culture and loves his seven-foot Lizard, Sri Premchand. He seems to get pranked a lot by his brother Rocky and his younger sister Tia.Subbu is really fun and loves family. He found Sri Premchand in a swamp in Sri Lanka, and he did what any other boy would do to a rare Sri Lankan egg he sit on it until it hatches. Personality Subbu is a normal and traditional kid. He loves video games, and his pet Sri Premcahand. He is aganist violence.He was adopted from Sri Lanka. He loves his life in Mumbai and his family,accept rocky who pranks him as shown in "The Talented Sri Premchand". Subbu worries about other people, when tony was supposed to be taken by a '''black shadow.He once say that your bad habits make your future bad. Physical Appearence Subbu is a very traditional boy he wears Kurta-Pajama with sleek black hair, brown eyes and pale colored skin. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Good Characters Category:Childrens Category:Pre-Teens Category:Main Character Category:Kids Category:Malhotras Category:Friend of Jassie Category:Images of Subbu Category:Oye Jassie Wiki Category:Teens Category:Oye Jassie Category:Oye Jassie Characters Category:Oye Jassie Charcters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Indian Characters Category:Friends of Jassie Category:Friends of Tia Category:Friends of Rocky Category:Friends of Ayesha Category:Friends of Tony Category:Characters Who Appeared in all Episodes Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Lovers Category:10 Years Old Category:Rich Characters Category:Sri-Lankan Characters